realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gachapōn no Sekai
This article is rated G+ due to Light Violence, Frequent Minimal Violence, and Light Horror Themes. ---- A realm where all culture revolves around gachapon machines that produce everything (or nearly everything) in the lives of the realm's inhabitants, from food to superpowers. The mechanics and cultures forming and formed by this are somewhat more complex than they would appear, so the rest of this page will explain as much of that as anyone has asked. Magical Rules Machine Types The different types of gachapon machines most commonly found in Gachapōn no Sekai are listed below, with what they dispense and what color-coding they employ. Food (Yellow Machines) The most frequently-used types of gachapon, these dispense all of the food and drinks that everyone in the realm consumes on a daily basis. These are so ubiquitous in the realm that many people have these installed in their own homes for convenience. Entertainment (Magenta Machines) Perhaps the second-most common type of gachapon in the realm, these dispense just about anything that people might use for recreation: games, toys, books, or the like. Due to their wide variety of potential outputs and frequency of use, their products are frequently traded around between dissatisfied children as a game in itself. Furniture (Cyan Machines) These machines dispense pieces of household furniture and tools, with the possibility of producing just about any such items save for machines, as those are one of the only two domains that gachapon cannot produce items from (being machines themselves). Clothing (Blue Machines) Producing clothing of any shape, size, or variety, these machines leave people with much clothing that they cannot or will not use along with the few pieces that they are happy to use. Fortunately, the market is filled with people who happen to want some of these otherwise disused items, though what they'll trade in exchange may not be satisfactory. Weapons (Red Machines) The most lethal (though hardly the most random) of the machines, these can produce any weapons to maim, kill, or otherwise disable opponents in battle. The usage of these machines is frequently regulated, both legally and socially; reactions to observed usage of these can range from stares to capture or worse due to the fear that some have of the products of these machines, despite the fact that these products are sometimes purely defensive and have no offensive capacity, are often necessary for self-defense even if purely offensive, and, practically speaking, usually yield quite useless "weaponry" that few need fear. Medicine (Green Machines) One of the most vital (though rarely used) types of gachapon, these yield items that can cure any standard ailments that people may suffer from, though one usually must use these machines repeatedly to yield items that cure the exact ailment in question. As such, these are notorious for their obfuscating randomness, often being used repeatedly in quick succession (usually accompanied by frustrated yells and attacks to the machine) when a product of these machines is needed urgently. Incidentally, these are also frequently in need of repairs. Potions (White Machines) The most random of the machines that can reliably be found in nearly all sections of the realm, these yield potables that can bestow any type of effect (magical or non-magical) upon the consumer. Beware machines with a low price to gain results; they will almost certainly frequently give damaging results to the user. Tickets (Gray Machines) The most meta of all the types of machines, these machines use special gray tickets given only by the Gachagod for gachapon machine repairs. These machines, when fed the gray tickets, give other colors of tickets, each of which can be used in the machine of the respective color. As a result, the gray tickets are a fairly standard unit of currency in the realm, although not a stable one per se or one that fairly savvy people will take as a unit of payment due to the high probability of not getting any remotely useful sort of ticket from the ticket machines. Light Green Machines A merger of the Medicine and Potions machines found in certain parts of the realm, light green machines take the Potions machines to their logical extreme and yield absolutely any type of altering product upon their user, ranging from the helpful to the curative to the powerful to the devastatingly damaging. As with the two types of machines that frequently replace these, these are just as prone to assault as the Medicine machines, and the low-priced ones of these should be avoided just as much (if not more so) than the Potion ones. Madness (Black Machines) These machines are randomness incarnate. Using them may deliver absolutely anything that could be yielded from any other machine (except for the items yielded by the gray machines). Though they are highly unlikely to serve whatever need the consumer has at the moment, and are even less likely to serve it in a satisfactory fashion, the possibility of getting something fabulously useful that the user never knew would have been useful is often tempting to certain people. Changes (Large Machines) Not a color of machine so much as a type of machine that may appear in any color (except for gray machines), these dwarf any person by far. The reason for this is simple: Instead of entering tickets (or sometimes as well as entering tickets), users enter themselves. The reason for that, in turn, is that these machines, if presented with too little money or goods for whatever they churn out, may take an attribute from the user as payment; conversely, however, they may bestow attributes on the user directly that would be awkward or impossible to deliver through normal means (most notably effects usually bestowed by White Machines through potions that would be awkward to do through those means but could be easily added to users in a machine, though they can also more easily deliver regular goods that simply sit in the machine, rather than being printed out; e.g. with Blue Changes Machines). Like black machines, these can be fabulously useful, but unlike them, these can also be legendarily devastating; large black machines are to be avoided by anyone with a speck of sense. Other Magic-Related Notes Selling Back Items Although users usually can only obtain items from the relevant gachapon machines and cannot simply buy the items that they desire, users can sell back items that they do not wish to keep for a fraction of the number of tickets that that item is worth (varying per realm section, but usually a fraction of the number of tickets spent, though rarer items can be worth more tickets). This allows users to avoid being stuck with items that they do not wish to keep. Though many people avoid using this system in favor of trading the unwanted items for more tickets than they could get via this method, and others simply keep everything that they get from the machine, this sell-back system is used a good deal. Tricking the Machines It's worth noting that it's impossible to trick the machines into giving tickets for "free" by entering items of the sort that a machine would dispense if they have not been created by the machines (i.e. if they have been created by inhabitants of the realm; e.g. one can't make a chair out of wood, then sell it to a Furniture Machine for blue tickets). That said, if users trade around an item from a machine, then try to sell it back, the machines may or may not accept the item and may change the sell-back price, depending on the realm section and how the machines happen to feel that day. Job Changes As the machines supply what most people on Earth work to make, people instead work at jobs making what the machines can't make (such as digital goods or other machines), maintaining the gachapon machines (a job that earns gray tickets paid by the Gachagod personally, which is how new tickets come into the system), or rarely trading existing items, tickets, etc. for other goods in the market. Notes on Overall Magic Aside from the rules stated above (which apply less to magic than to things dispensing sometimes-magical results), there is little to no sanctioning on what magic people can use. What magic people do use, on the other hand, is usually obtained from the gachapon machines. History The history of this realm is short and punchy. Some time ago that may not have been all that long, there was a very bored Gachagod confined to the borders of this realm. To amuse itself, the Gachagod decided to create a random system for the amusement of nearby realms' inhabitants and (of course) the Gachagod. This randomization system was such a success (especially for the Gachagod) that it decided to model the entire realm on this system, placing gachapon machines everywhere in nine differently-styled parts of the realm for different types of inhabitants, allowing the realm to largely self-moderate. With that, the Gachagod was now able to serve inhabitants of the realm, pleasing it, as it could now simply watch the realm and only have to intervene on large-scale issues. It then sat back and watched the show with whatever the godly equivalent of popcorn was. Locations Each of the realm's nine sections has a distinctive alignment that the realm's machines go by and that the inhabitants of that section are consequently encouraged towards. Lawful Good In this section, the prices are highest, but the machines can't give anything actively harmful to the wielder, and whatever is dispensed should be at least remotely useful to someone, all to help avoid users being caused trouble by the system. Madness and Changes machines are non-existent to further this. Neutral Good In this section, prices and machines are around average, except for the clear labelling on all machines (and applicable results) and the lack of all Changes machines. This is intended to avoid users having too much trouble, but also to let things be affordable and thus help people get along better. Chaotic Good In this section, prices and results vary widely, from the expensive machines that can't give harmful results to the inexpensive machines that can; however, all machines and applicable results are clearly labelled for what they'll give. This is all with the intention of letting users exercise their free will; if they want to have a risk of causing trouble to themselves, so be it—they should have the choice—but they should know what they're getting into. All 19 types of machines (the ten normal types and nine Changes types) are present in this large range of uses to further allow the section's inhabitants to exercise their free will. Lawful Neutral In this section, everything seems fairly average, and machines won't give anything too harmful (including having no Changes machines in the section). The randomization is by a very exact, fairly accessible system that happens to be skewed towards minor uselessness, but not by much. This encourages people to understand the system and play very much by the rules. True Neutral This section is the epitome of averageness in the realm. Machines can give literally anything, with all 19 types being present; the randomization system is obscure, but partially accessible; the prices are absolutely average; and, above all, the uselessness factor here is quite average (which is to say that at least half of everything obtained from the machines is at best useless and at worst harmful). This lets the area range from mediocre to neutral to average to default, which is precisely the set of feelings that one is intended to get from this section's setup. Chaotic Neutral In this section, machines prices vary drastically by type, namely with Madness machines being much cheaper than all others to encourage randomness. Machines may or may not be labelled on a whim, and Light Green Machines replace White and Green ones in all available instances, being at their most frequent throughout all of Gachapōn no Sekai. This all makes an air of chaos permeate the section, though not necessarily violence. Lawful Evil In this section, the prices are all fixed somewhat high, and the machines will always give something decently useful and non-harmful to the users; however, the products of the machines are randomized towards uselessness, so users can and almost always will get something that does not suit their needs. This allows the system to laugh at everyone while still seeming to be above everyone while the hapless users have no choice but to comply. Neutral Evil In this section, prices and machines appear to be decent, if a bit below average; however, they are, in fact, skewed towards causing trouble for those who use them, primarily by not labelling their results, secondarily by having low chances of producing anything useful, and tertiarily by having Light Green Machines always replace White and Green ones, which is an affront to all goodness. While this does make everything affordable, it also means that much harm will be caused by any who use these systems, primarily just to annoy everyone as much as possible. Chaotic Evil In this section, the prices at least appear to be lower than in any other section, but all that exists are Madness Changes machines (making the idea of "prices" on these machines somewhat oxymoronic). The giant black machines loom over every street corner, lending an ominous and menacing air to the section, which is already rife with its own violence caused by the desperateness of everyone in the section (which is, as usual, by design). It is of note that the people who work fixing the machines in this realm get only black tickets, not gray ones, as the Black Machines are the only ones that exist here. Fun Facts *Malletspace helped a lot in the design of this realm, most notably creating or heavily inspiring the Gray Machines, the underlying principles of the Good vs. Evil and Law vs. Chaos axes in the different Locations, and Tricking the Machines. *In case it wasn't clear, the nine alignments here are the same as the classic D&D alignments. Category:Articles Category:Realms